The Morgan Wolf Li Chronicles Yr 1
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Its my take on the Marauders years through Hogwarts but, a twist there is this strange boy named Morgan Li, an transfer student from Japan. What will happen? Is he friend or foe? Is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**The Morgan Wolf Li Chronicles Yr 1 **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than Morgan Wolf Li Lets Begin...**

**Year 1 The Sorting**

It was a foggy September 1st 1970 and there were hundreds of family's gathered on Platform 93/4. Nearly everyone had somebody to say goodbye to except me, I was alone and already on the train. I had dull blue eyes and shaggy light brown hair, I sat at the very end of the Hogwarts express just watching out the window at the happy family's seeing there children of for a fun year at a magical school called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone who goes to Hogwarts is magical, all are sorted into one of four houses called Gryffindor (for the brave and bold), Hufflepuff (for the daring and loyal), Ravenclaw (for the intellectual and creative) and finally Slytherin (for the sly and cunning but, stereotyped as evil). Each house has a great history dating back to the founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin each had a different belief about who should be allowed in, each house represents that belief, Godric wanted the brave, Rowena wanted the intellectual, Salazar the pure blooded and Helga just said all should be allowed. This lead to a fight between Godric and Salazar, in the end Salazar left leaving only a chamber where a monster his. After all this they went with the idea of all will come but, with the Hogwart houses. For centuries the houses have fought mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin it seems that the hatred is mostly a trait of all students. As I was mentally going over this in my head (I was board ok) as the train had left the station and now heading to the school. I snapped out of my thinking when I heard someone come down the hall, which was strange the back of the train was mainly avoided since it was believed to be haunted, I peered out the the door to see who was coming. It was a black haired and amber-eyed 11 year old boy the black haired boy went into the compartment across from his own. Shortly after him was another boy also black-haired but silver eyed who went into the same compartment. In the following half hour after that two more boys came, a sickly looking auban haired one and a dirty blonde almost brown haired one, they all went in the compartment across from the lonely boy, those boys seemed to become friends quite quickly as well. After a few more hours of trying to read (trying being the key word since in the other compartment the four were being unreasonably loud) and changing into my uniform we were at Hogwarts.

The first thing or person you saw was a giant of a man called Hagrid, he had long bushy and very untidy hair with beetle eyes though a little frightening on first glance you couldn't help but trust him. He called "Al'right fis't years this way!" he lead us to some boats which glided on there own towards the castle. Yes I said castle instead of school, it was breathtaking you couldn't describe how it felt other than maybe old, mysterious and beautiful. It would have been great if those boys didn't try to make my boat sink (which only backfired on them, I smirked). We made our way to outside the great hall where we met Professor McGonagall, a teacher most respected, maybe because they didn't want to get on her bad side but what do I know, she basically told us what would happen next we are about to be sorted.

The great hall was dazzling the ceiling was bewitched to look like the nights sky (Hogwarts: A History a book I bet that is never used ever again) there were 5 long tables, four for students and one for the Professors, in the middle sat the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore an brilliant man who is a bit mad. Professor McGonagall started to call names after a hat sang a song (I am not joking, a singing hat what next a giant fish!) All the first years stood patiently waiting for their name to be called, one of the names was Sirius Black, the second boy who went into that compartment across from mine, he was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" as the hat shouted, along down the names was Remus Lupin who was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" after a few minutes. The next one I recognised was a boy named Peter Pettigrew after a long time was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" finally was the first boy James Potter who was walking very smug-like and kept looking at this girl (Lily Evans who as sorted into Gryffindor earlier) after 3 seconds it was of cause "GRYFFINDOR!" I was sorted last as I was an exchange student "Li Morgan"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Morgan Wolf Li Chronicles Yr 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than Morgan Wolf Li lets continue...**

**First Classes**

"Li Morgan" called McGonagall, everyone looked at me in confusion and curiosity, since Hogwarts never took exchange students before so this was new. As I walked up to the sorting hat, I got a little unnerved since everyone was looking at me. I sat down, then the hat started to talk to me "You are difficult, very difficult. You are smart, loyal, sly and brave but, where to put you? Every house founder will fight over you if they were still alive, where will you go? Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"You know where I need to go so why with the unfamiliarity?" I said to the hat

"I see very well then see you in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed, I took the hat off gave it to McGonagall then made my way to the Gryfindor table. As soon as I sat down Dumbledore started his speech basically he said no magic in the corridors, forbidden forest is forbidden ect ect. It was really boring so I didn't really listen. I snapped out of my non focused mind when food appeared at the table and then we ate. There was mountains of food roast chicken, chops of every kind, sausages, bacon, black and white pudding many wonderful things even some Japanese foods like tempura, rice balls and other things. The strangest was peppermint humbugs and sour lemons (this must have been because of Dumbledore's strange love of muggle sweets). Everyone was helping themselves to everything they wanted though ignoring the Japanese food, which I found strange then again I was Japanese and they were British. "Um Morgan?" someone asked I looked up at the use of my name, it was Remus "Yes Lupin-kun" I answered

"Do you know what this is?" he asked holding up a rice ball, I thought _is this guy really that stupid! I know they're not use to Japanese food but seriously, it looks like rice in the shape of a ball _"It's obvious, its a rice ball why?"

"Well me and my friends over there" he pointed behind himself "was wondering what they were, and what do they taste like?" he finished

"Try it and see" I saw in a fed-up manner. Lupin obviously a bit flustered scouted back over to the others, _honestly schools hear must be different than in Japan maybe the teachers aren't as pushy and cruel as in Japan _thinking about my old school life in Japan was sad. The teachers always tell us we must succeed no matter what and if you are a trouble maker and a delinquent they call you trash and a waste, I always thought that was cruel but I still did well but I caused a lot of trouble too. They never knew what to make of me, same with my family and now since I'm a wizard...

"OY!" someone shouted in my ear I looked over with an I suppose evil look in my eye since the four of them backed up a bit. "What is it Black-kun?" I said through my gritted teeth

"Whats with the kun stuff?" he asked 'perfectly innocently'

"Its a Japanese thing got it" I replied he just through a dirty look and said

"But your in Great Britain now so drop the Japanese rubbish it's annoying"

"Stuff you Black-kun I'll talk the way I want to and I don't care what you say now piss off and stuff your black hole of a face so I can enjoy my dinner" he held his fists up in the air as if he could fight, ha what an idiot. Just as he was going to fly that punch Evans-chan and her friends whom I have no idea who they are except Alice Fortescue, the girl who forgot to take off the sorting hat at the sorting, that was rather silly. But going back to Evans-chan she told his to piss off too and Potter-kun, I can only guess, has a little crush on her so they all back off

"You're pretty cool standing up like that but why didn't you bother doing anything when he was about to hit you" she asked

"He would have tried to hit me, in my old school we did karate classes and I am already a black belt since my family trained me since I was little. He would have had no chance against me, oh and you were rather brave there to Evans-chan arigato" I replied

"No problem say want to eat with us?" she said kindly and it is impolite to turn her down so I accepted, I got to know them and they even tried some Japanese food so in turn I tried some British, it wasn't half bad except it was full of fat that my old school would kill me if they knew I ate this junk, all well it's not like I care.

"Hey are you alright Morgan?" asked Alice

"Yeah just thinking about something" I said

"Really, what?" she asked I looked right at her and told a complete lie I don't want to worry them about my old life, even though I think it's normal they most likely won't

"Oh just about home I miss things already" I said

"Oh I see well we'll try to make you comfortable here right guys" she said all determined the rest of them said in unison 'Right' I smiled maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, it was a great one. After at least another 15 minuets everyone was just chatting the food disappeared as well as the silverware and my chop sticks (English cutlery with Japanese food is strange so I used some chopsticks that appeared on the table but eating the English food with them was a little strange but I can only imagine if I used chopsticks it would have been so difficult) then the headmaster started to dismiss us. We went to the Gryffindor common room (password Ventus meaning wind) I said goodbye to the girls and went to the dorm where would you believe it the four boys again, this time they stayed away most likely because of my karate skills they overheard. To test my skills Black-kun throw a rock at me, so simple I didn't even turned around I just punched it and it broke, my hand unscathed. They stayed on the other side of the room while I just drew my curtains and read my schedule memorising it, then I read a book I brought with me and stayed awake for the rest of the night even when they fell asleep. I trained for a bit, had a shower got dressed by this time they woke up I simply said "Breakfast starts in 10 minutes you'd better hurry yoi ichi-nichi o sayonara" as I left the room I heard Black-kun and Potter-kun exclaim "Will he stop with the Japanese!" then Lupin-kun tried to talk to them and Pettigrew-kun, I don't know he's a wimp.

I went down to the common room where I saw Lily and her friends rushing around "Hey are you guys alright? What's up?" I asked

"Oh we lost our timetables last night and the last we remember they were down here have you seen them?" she asked I looked around quickly just to see if I can see them but I didn't but, then I remembered a spell I read "Accio timetables" I said while waving my wand and the timetables (which were under the chairs) came flying to my hands "Hear you are, lets get going breakfast starts soon and its going to be a long day today" I said passing it over to them.

"Yeah lets go guys and thanks Morgan that's a cool spell what level is it?" Lily asked curiously, she has quite a thirst for knowledge I'm almost surprised she's not in Ravenclaw. She's rather unique.

"Its a level four spell, I'll teach you if you want" I offered kindly she had a look of shock on her face she froze in place just as she was going to sit down for breakfast "What's the matter you looked shocked?" she stuttered in response

"You would teach me a fourth year spell in our first year, thank you please teach me thank you, you are amazing Morgan"

"Thank you for the complement I'll teach you after we do our homework ok"

"Yes" she said smiling, these school really are different.

After breakfast we had Transfiguration, it was rather easy I changed the straw into many things for a laugh Professor McGonagall was impressed and gave me 50 house points and since then I've been looked at with ether praise, weirdness and caution. Well everyone except Lily and the others they thought it was a little strange I knew and found it so easy but, otherwise than that they were happy for me getting those house points. The first week was rather forgetful except for flying, that was fun. But that wasn't in lesson I sneaked out and flew for a bit, no-one even caught me even the Marauder's. I don't know how they came up with that name but it suite them, and they made it quite clear that they're predigest and have absolutely no sense of what's important...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Morgan Wolf Li Chronicles Yr 1**

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing except Morgan Lets continue...**

**The Silly Rivalry**

I can't believe it's already been a month, this place is really quite the home. I've become good friends with Lily-chan, Alice-chan, Severus-kun (although he was a little hesitant) and the rest of them the marauders are quite annoying though their leader Potter-kun constantly pesters Lily-chan... It' silly but rather enjoyable to watch, what's not enjoyable to watch is the way they bully Severus-kun Lily-chan and I are rather against it, but today they were taking it to far.

Today they charmed his underwear to carry him all around the school and making sure he got hurt along the way, not seriously hurt but still they shouldn't do it! I know back in Japan this would be seen as petty but, everyone seemed really upset and I'm going to do something about it. Lily-chan did suggest telling Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn but, what can you count on teachers for? They'll just turn their back on you like your garbage. So I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I was up late thinking how I could stop them hurting Severus-kun? I heard them come through the portrait, I'd better get back to bed I don't know why I thought that but my instincts haven't failed me yet I was in my bed and they came in. Instead of going to bed they started talking quietly

"This will be the greatest prank James!" Black-kun said

"Your telling me Sirius, tomorrow morning Morgan will have a little trouble with his food" With that I decided not to eat. The next morning I acted normal but when I sat down at the dinner table I didn't eat at all Lily asked me

"Why aren't you eating today Morgan?" I thought about telling her the truth but decided against it after all it'll only worry her

"Just not hungry, one of those days you know" judging from her expression she bought it but was still a little doubtful

"Yeah, I guess so" silently I cast a spell over the food just seeing what they did at first nothing but when I secretly reach for some a bunch of sleeping pills in it as soon as I pulled back they disappeared. A rather high level spell to do that but it's not like they won't capable of it. No matter what happened I just couldn't get to any food, I even tried to cancel the spell but it didn't work. I wasn't really overly hungry but I did feel more tired than usual though it's probably nothing. The marauders seemed to be annoyed that I wasn't eating and they even approached me asking why, I just told them the same thing I told Lily even though I could tell them I overheard them but, something was stopping me I didn't know what though...

Anyway it's been about three days and my friends are really worrying about me I don't want to worry them but, I just don't want to say a thing. The marauders are still going at the joke but they seem to be giving up thankfully. Lupin-kun even looks worried.

Another day but it's Saturday so I think I'm safe to eat today since I have no class, and it'll be good to not have the others worry I just shouldn't eat to much or I'll overdose. As I suspected they were pleased and relieved but, the sleeping pills were still in my food I knew soon I would collapse and that would only worry them again. I wish I could've broken that spell so that didn't happen. It was about half hour later and I feel the effects getting into control and they increased quickly, soon enough we were waiting for the stairs and I fell. It was only from the second floor but I did brake a lot of bones and thankfully I didn't fall on anyone, I would have felt so guilty. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing, a week later. Turns out the marauders owned up for the sleeping pills, they told them it was only to make me pass out in class and since I woke up before them they didn't cancel the spell for the weekend. Lily-chan was from what I've heard more than livid with them from what I heard, she went well overboard with what she said but got away with it since the teachers were equally disappointed with them.

After another week I was allowed out of the hospital wing and when I got back there was a small party in the common room thrown by the Marauders and Lily-chan's group, even Severus-kun was there (just for the night though). It was great, it felt like a happy place completely different from Japan. Back in Japan in my 'family' never celebrated anything it was mainly train, work, study or I'll hit you.

This is a tie in series to my other fanfic Welcome to the Past if you're curious of just reading an abridged version of this story read Welcome to the Past I'm sure I'll put it in at some point but this version is for those who want a more detailed version of Morgan Wolf Li


End file.
